1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a pressure support system configured to provide pressure support therapy to a subject, wherein the pressure support system comprises a humidifier configured to control the humidity of gas provided to the subject by the pressure support system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pressure support systems that provide pressure support therapy to the airway of a subject are known. Some conventional pressure support systems include humidifiers configured to control the level of humidity of gas provided to the subject during pressure support therapy. In conventional pressure support systems, increasing a capacity to hold liquid for use in the humidifier may enhance the convenience of the pressure support system to users. However, typically, increasing the capacity to hold liquid in a pressure support system humidifier may increase the power budget of the device, increase the amount of time required to initialize the pressure support system, and/or increase the time it takes the pressure support system to adjust the humidity of the gas from one level to another during therapy.